


moonlight in the trees

by zagspect



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Art, M/M, brief cameos of celeste and scribes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zagspect/pseuds/zagspect
Summary: two years' worth of volfriq flavored art swaps, because why not post things to multiple platforms?
Relationships: Volfred Sandalwood/Tariq | The Lone Minstrel
Kudos: 6





	1. 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts).



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> important to note that the sketch of this had a little arrow at that wide eyed tariq on the last page that said MORTIFYING ORDEAL OF BEING KNOWN, BUT ALSO SO TURNED ON RN. just makes me laugh is all


	2. 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is one of the coolest things i will ever draw.


End file.
